


Notes and Keys

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I saw a gif of Sebastian playing the piano and then this is what happened, also somewhat based off of Sam Yung's cover of 'Breath of Life', short but I kinda like it, which is awesome and worth checking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy accidentally discovered that Bucky plays the piano, and she loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes and Keys

James Buchanan Barnes played the piano.

  
And he was good at it.

  
Darcy gawked. She couldn’t help it.

  
His fingers glided over the keys. It clearly came effortlessly, or else he was a really good pretender. Given that there was no sheet music, she assumed he definitely wasn’t pretending.

  
Darcy wasn’t sure where he would’ve picked up on Florence + the Machine. Apparently he’d fallen in love with ‘Breath of Life.’

  
Unless of course he’d somehow snagged Darcy’s iPod.

  
She could believe that.

  
He finished playing, slightly leaning into the last note.

  
“Wow Barnes.”

  
He jumped. She had made the freaking Winter Soldier jump.

  
“Darcy!”

  
“Yep, that’s me. You never mentioned you played the piano.”

  
“It never seemed important.”

  
“You’re amazing. You figure that out by yourself?”

  
“Er… yes.”

  
She smiled. “You really are something Bucky.”

  
He ruffled a hand through his hair. “You’re telling me doll.”


End file.
